quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M1: the Slipgate Complex
' The Slipgate Complex' is the first level of the Doomed Dimension. The level serves as a relatively gentle introduction to the gameplay of Quake (even on harder skill settings). The only enemies found in this level are Rottweilers and Grunts, which can be easily dispatched with the shotgun and, later, the double-barreled shotgun and nailgun. * Game= Quake * Name= The Slipgate Complex * Designer= John Romero * Previous Map= ''Start'' * Next Map= E1M2: Castle of the Damned * Weapons= Double-Barrelled Shotgun, Nailgun * Enemies= 10 (Easy), 23 (Normal), 42 (Hard/Nightmare) * Secrets= 6 * Level Type= Human Base * Objective= Reach slipgate to the Castle of the Damned * Enemies= Rottweiler, Grunt Walkthrough From the start head down into the room, then to the left through the door. Go down the lift and cross the bridge to enter a new building. Go around to the left, take the nearby lift up and follow the catwalk to find the Nailgun and some Nails. Now extend the ledge over the slime, go through the corridor and head down the spiralling ramp, pressing the 3 buttons as you go to open the exit corridor. Finally, run up this corridor and you should see the exit slipgate. Secrets * #1) At the start of the level, turn to your right and jump onto the ledge. Then turn to the right again and shoot the part of the wall with 2 red squares on it to obtain 20 Shotgun Shells. * #2) In the outdoor area with the bridge, drop off to the right of it and go through the watery area to find a Megahealth (and a Grunt on hard/nightmare skill). * #3) After the bridge area, you will enter a building. To the right is a pillar, and around the back of this pillar is a moving globe sign. Stand as near to the ledge opposite this moving globe as possible and shoot it: the floor should rise to put you on the ledge. Now turn to your right and shoot a second moving globe to find a short passage to a Quad Damage. * #4) After pushing a button to extend a ledge over a pit of slime, turn to your left while standing on that ledge to find a red crosshair-shaped button. Shoot this, then turn to your left to see an alcove containing a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. * #5) When going down the ramp and pushing the 3 buttons, jump on the light next to the third and final button. Next, jump onto the button, and finally jump across to the protruding blocks you should see sticking out of the overhang nearby. This will take you to a Megahealth. * #6) Just after secret #5 and before moving into the exit corridor, there should be 2 pillars: behind the right one is a Biosuit. Grab this, and then jump in the slime nearby. There should be a passage that leads to an apparent dead-end, but you can swim up through a hole and collect a [[Medikit|'15 Health Pack']] , two [[Medikit|'25 Health Packs']] and a Yellow Armour. External Links *http://bit7.org/quake/maps/quake/e1m1 *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m1 Category:Quake 1 Levels